As the Snow Falls
by Pariscores
Summary: Sometimes when you fall, someone is there to pick you back up. Even when you least expect them to. Subtle Kakasaku. Christmas One-Shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first actual story for Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. There are hints of Kakasaku (Because that's my OTP. Sorry not sorry) but nothing major. Romance is not the focus in this story. Please review if you can and give me suggestions on how I can make my writing better. Thanks! Dattebayo!**

* * *

Snow slowly made its way down the empty streets of Konoha where a lone figure stands. A barely visible speck of bright yellow peeks out from under his cloak. He slowly makes his way down the road toward a familiar destination, hoping to be unseen.

* * *

In another part of the village, a woman looks out of her apartment window. She slowly blinks but continues to watch the empty streets. A particular snowflake catches her eye and she continues to watch it fall to the ground to join all of the others.

Once it hits the ground, her eyes look up and continue to stare out the window.

After she watches another snowflake hit the ground, something catches her eye. A figure slowly walking towards Konoha's memorial stone. She manages to catch a splotch of silver and blue, but it is soon gone.

Curious, she opens the window to follow the figure. Because she knows exactly who it is.

* * *

"It's been twenty years since you've been gone… nothing has changed much since last time. There are rumors that I might be the next Hokage but… I don't really think the job is mine for the taking. It feels like I am just taking away your dream. Just like I took your eye, life… Rin. I'm sorry, Obito. You're probably tired of hearing those words. You might think I'm just a broken record, stuck repeating the same three words…"

The last sentence was forced out of his mouth. But what else was new when it came to Hatake Kakashi. A strained smile made its way to his lips, curving them ever so slightly. Then it suddenly disappeared.

"It should have been me that day… Things would have been so much better for everyone. Rin wouldn't have died, the Uchiha might still be alive, maybe Minato-sensei would still be alive. Maybe Team Seven wouldn't have been a failure. Who knew I would of failed my first Genin team that actually managed to pass the bell test… All three of them would have been better off if I was dead."

"That's not true," a voice mumbled from behind him.

Kakashi turned around and the first thing that he saw was the pink color of her hair. Sakura. The last member of Team Seven. He studied her face and saw that she was looking at the memorial stone, eyeing the bundle of flowers that rest in front of the carved rock.

"It's not your fault," Sakura continued. "There was nothing else you could have done for us. You tried and that's enough."

Kakashi fully turned so that he was facing her. "No. There was so much I could have done to prevent this. I could- _should_ have payed more attention to you and Naruto instead of giving it all to Sasuke. I should have waited for the next Chunin exam instead of recommending all of you when you weren't ready. I should have stopped Sasuke from heading down the wrong path when I first noticed it. I should have died instead of Obito."

"Why do you keep saying that? How do you know that things would have changed if you were not here? I don't see how you could-"

"Because I am the root of the problem," Kakashi interjected. "I am the reason that Obito's dead, I am the reason Rin's dead-"

Sakura quickly cut him off. "I'm sure that's not true."

Kakashi glared at Sakura and continued on. "If Obito had not pushed me out of harm from that falling boulder, I would have died. Him and Rin would have both been alive and well. Rin would not have died by my hand because I would not be there to kill her. Minato -sensei would have a better chance of living and the Uchiha massacre could have been prevented. Both Naruto and Sasuke would still have their family and all three of you would have had a better sensei that would actually succeed in teaching you."

"Now you're just stating the what if's. You have to accept that you can't change anything now and come in terms with-"

"Maybe if I wasn't alive, both Sasuke and Naruto would still be here." Sakura barely heard the whispered words. She looked back at Kakashi and saw his shoulders trembling and heard him give out a long, shaky sigh. Sakura started walking toward him, taking slow steps.

When she was standing next to him, his head was bowed down and his eyes were screwed shut. There were no tears leaking out, just the pain.

"I could have prevented their deaths. The only cost would have been my life." After Kakashi gave out those words he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. He was stunned when he saw Sakura's hand raised and her eyes glaring at him.

"STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!'" She screamed at him. Kakashi was still trying to get over the shock when he sank down to the floor and finally broke down.

When Sakura saw the first tear fall, her eyes softened. She knew she had done the right thing. Kakashi needed to let out the guilt and blame he had. She lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around the silver haired man,a few tears falling from her own eyes. Kakashi briefly flinched at the contact but quickly settled into it, the tears still falling.

* * *

They stayed like that for another half hour. Kakashi's tears finally stopped and now they were both just sitting in front of the memorial, looking at the carved names of the shinobi that have been lost during battle.

Kakashi felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at Sakura. He knew she was silently asking him to get up. He slowly rose from the ground and lowered a hand to help Sakura on her feet. She accepted his help and tugged herself straight up. Neither realising that their hands stayed intertwined.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked softly.

Kakashi nodded and slowly traced his fingers across the names of those closest to him.

 _Uchiha Obito_

 _Nohara Rin_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

The sun was starting to rise above the village. Sakura smirked and turned to her silver haired companion."Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned his head and met her eyes. His lips curved as he said "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

They turned their backs to the stone and walked away, hands still joined, and walking towards Kakashi's apartment.


End file.
